


Damn your Eyes

by kamerer220 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Implied Character Death, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamerer220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those eyes that saw through him, were now breaking his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Influenced by the Etta James song by the same title. Recommend listening to the Alex Clare cover.

Damn those eyes, that had read him at a glance. Damn those eyes that saw so much. Damn those eyes that were beautiful and made him question everything he thought he knew about himself.  
He had once been independent. He was a doctor and soldier. But now he found himself so wound up in another he wasn't really sure where he started and then other man began. He ran through the streets of London and broke dates without a second thought all because of a text ending SH.

And now he stood in front of a hotel looking up into eyes he could barely make out but still held him captive none the less. He thought back that first day in the lab when he had looked straight into him and saw everything. Oh the facets of his awe had unfolded over the next couple of days but he had fallen under his spell the moment he had said "the address is 221B Baker street and the name is Sherlock Holmes."

Damn your eyes he thinks. He hears him beg so he doesn't move. Damn your eyes taking my breathe away, making me want to stay. Before he blacks out at the sight of Sherlock's body on the pavement Damn your eyes. He really should stop listening to Etta James.


End file.
